<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>118 + 126 = Chaos + fun by Discount_Hawkeye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260599">118 + 126 = Chaos + fun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discount_Hawkeye/pseuds/Discount_Hawkeye'>Discount_Hawkeye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Humor, Cannon Divergence, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Crack, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Gen, If cannon ends up sucking I’ll use this to cope, M/M, slight angst if I follow cannon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:55:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discount_Hawkeye/pseuds/Discount_Hawkeye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Group chat fic where firehouse 118 and firehouse 126 start to hangout via text after the joint wildfire assignment, so let’s see what happens when you put two equally chaotic teams together /</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Athena Grant, Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Eddie Diaz &amp; Howie "Chimney" Han, Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Firehouse 126 Crew (9-1-1 Lone Star), Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Howie "Chimney" Han &amp; Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Maddie Buckley, Firehouse 126 Crew &amp; Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star), Grace Ryder/Judd Ryder (9-1-1 Lone Star), Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han, firehouse 118 &amp; firehouse 126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>182</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introductions I guess?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163885">one one eight</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamb/pseuds/jamb">jamb</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Bobby has the brain cell right now </em>
</p>
<p>Buck Buckley118 added TK strand, Judd Ryder, Mateo Chavez, Paul Strickland, Fire_fox +2 others</p>
<p>Eddie Diaz: buck what is this Buck Buckley118: well some of us didn’t really get a chance to get to know each other when we were in Texas since we had to leave pretty quickly and the ones we did get to know seemed cool and because howie may have been a little peeved that he wasn’t able to go</p>
<p>Howie Han: I was not peeved or have you forgotten that your sister is pregnant right now and I really didn’t feel like leaving her alone</p>
<p>Buck Buckley118: well Albert was there he could have looked after her if you had gone with us</p>
<p>Howie Han: as much as I love my brother I wouldn’t trust him, Maddie has him wrapped around her little finger</p>
<p>Fire_fox: I can speak on behalf on 126 that it’s nice that you guys still want to keep in touch despite how horribly chaotic all of us met but uh what did I just pull up on my insta</p>
<p>Hen Wilson: oh ignore those two for now, chim is dating buck’s sister so they’re adjusting to being future brother in laws</p>
<p>Tk: so chimney is Howie and why that nickname, hen’s and buck’s names makes sense but why chimney</p>
<p>Howie han: you would have to fight me to get that answer</p>
<p>Tk: pfft, anyways I’m guessing chimney is the other paramedic on the team judging from his profile and Bobby is the captain it’s nice to finally meet you sir by the way.</p>
<p>Bobby: same here, and I’m guessing you’re the one that buck pulled into doing a rescue mission back in Texas</p>
<p>Tk: it sounds like I’m talking to my dad right now and I don’t know how to feel about that</p>
<p>Fire_fox: probably cause if your dad was here he would have tag teamed with captain nash in scolding you and Buckley</p>
<p>Judd Ryder: if only tk’s pops did have social media that would be funny and I’m surprised he doesn’t since he’s so into health and shit</p>
<p>Buck Buckley118: well Bobby is a dad and he gives dad energy in general</p>
<p>Hen Wilson: yep instead of two kids he has three</p>
<p>Buck Buckley118: hen shut it</p>
<p>Tk Strand: anyways yes captain nash I was the one that willingly went with buck on the rescue but the others also went too</p>
<p>Eddie Diaz: wow thanks for throwing us under the bus Strand</p>
<p>Judd Ryder: if we hadn’t gone you two would have definitely gotten fired</p>
<p>Hen wilson: make that three cause Eddie would have followed Buck regardless if none your team besides tk had gone to help</p>
<p>Eddie Diaz: don’t need to call me out like that hen</p>
<p>Howie Han: dude both of you oblivious idiots are so far gone with each other both of you share a brain cell at this point</p>
<p>Buck Buckley118: well I have to make sure Eddie gets home to Chris</p>
<p>Eddie Diaz: I have to make sure buck stays alive so Chris doesn’t lose another person and Maddie doesn’t kill me</p>
<p>Buck Buckley118: awww that’s so sweet trust me I wouldn’t do anything to make Chris feel like he’s been abandoned again</p>
<p>Paul is typing...</p>
<p>Fire_fox is typing...</p>
<p>Hen is typing...</p>
<p>Hen: wow, am I the only one that saw them make a hard swerve around the first part of chimney’s comment </p>
<p>Paul Strickland: I just read the thread now I know why i heard Tk’s phone getting chucked onto the table and complaining about someone being oblivious. Kid you have no room to complain about someone’s love life you and Carlos are and were just as bad as those two</p>
<p>Tk: ATLEAST WE GOT OUR SHIT TOGETHER PAUL</p>
<p>Paul: no need to yell in all caps kid</p>
<p>Carlos: babe as much as I love you Paul’s right it took a freaking solar flare to get our shit together</p>
<p>Tk: wow it took Paul talking shit to get you online and hate that both of you right</p>
<p>Carlos: I’m on my lunch break and aren’t all of you at work and what about the 118</p>
<p>Tk: we are but let’s just say Austin decided to take a break when it came to emergencies</p>
<p>Buck: same on our side which isn’t often</p>
<p>Howie: oh no</p>
<p>Judd Ryder: you dumbasses the alarm just blared</p>
<p>Hen: same here</p>
<p>Tk: HOW neither of us said the Q word</p>
<p>Eddie: just cause y’all didn’t say the q doesn’t mean shit if you still use synonyms</p>
<p>Judd: you both should know this by now this ain’t your first rodeo</p>
<p>Bobby: all of you of your Phones NOW</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Let’s get the actual introductions rolling?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey everyone I meant to post this on Monday before today so that the episodes don’t accidentally affect  my writing since this’s when the episodes air on hulu where I usually watch, I also wanted to give my self time to process the potentially good or bad roller coasters monday’s episodes might be and see if i’m able to incorporate cannon storylines into my fic and how much of cannon divergence I can get away.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Bobby has the brain cell right now </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Hen Wilson: so those shifts happenedhappened whichreminds me we never actually got to actual introductions</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Buck: true and that means Chimeny and Bobby should go first </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Tk: that means Grace and Carlos will go after that since the your team never actually got the chance to meet them yet </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Howie: pfft this sounds like the first day of school but anyways I’m Howard Hanbut everyone calls me chimeny but also howie and I’m one of the paramedics of the team </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Buck: at this point only my sister calls you howie and Idk how to feel about that and don’t know why you have howie as your username if Maddie only calls you that </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Howie: shut it and I really didn’t want to have chimeny as my username </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Bobby: before either of you bicker more move it to your dms to each other clogging this chat will just derail the conversation again </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Bobby: anyways as the 126 probably already know I’m the captain of the 118 team and I can also cook which helps </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Buck: wow not gonna mention you stress bake and can ice skate </span>
  <span class="s3">👀</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Bobby: that reminds me I’m also a father of two which also helps since I’m the one who usually keeps the others in line if they start acting like children /get reckless/when things go south </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Eddie: cap why are you throwing the rest of us under the bus if buck was the one who said it </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Bobby: cause it’s true and buck don’t forget I can easily revoke your baked goods privileges anyways let’s move on </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Tk: okay then Carlos your turn</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Carlos: your lucky I got switched to desk duty right now, ok so I’m a police officer for Austin PD and TK’s boyfriend</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Tk: why did you get switched to desk duty did something happen on patrol </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Hen: so your the boyfriend that tk used as a excuse because he thought buck was hitting on him when we were over there </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Carlos: yes I am and I can see that Buck didn’t mean any harm and that he already has eyes on someone else </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Tk: Carlos don’t avoid my question why were you switched duties mid shift </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Buck: see Tk I wasn’t trying to hit on you I was just trying to be friends even your boyfriend can see that</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Howie: there goes Buck making another swerve </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Judd: alright you idiots move it to the dms and give my wife a chance to speak </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Grace:Judd be nice anyways I’m grace Ryder a 9-1-1 dispatcher so I know a thing or two about the crazy calls and Bobby from what I can see on your’s and your wife’s profiles i would really love to set something up where me and Judd can share recipes with the both of you </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Bobby: It sounds fun let me see what Athena thinks about your idea</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Paul: so I’m guessing the chat name stems from Bobby being captain and being able to coral the 118 team </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Hen: the name sort of it changes every once in a while it just depends on who hasn’t been reckless or gotten injured on the job the longest </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">bobby: I beg to differ sometimes I lose the brain cell too, I just kind of accepted the fact the team thinks I’m reliable </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">buck: you almost getting radiation poisoning and accidentally getting drugged weren’t your fault, also you wanting to protect or at least avenge Athena is pretty justified considering what the guy did and thankfully is roting in jail for. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Hen: destroying the chimney at the house and you wanting to shoot the Roomba that May brought for the house on the other hand despite being no brain cell moments doesn’t count since you were off duty </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Mateo: I got whiplash from reading that</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Judd: that both escalated and escalated so fast but uh what did captain Nash almost do to a guy </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Bobby: legally i didn’t do anything, butI almost brought a axe down on a police suspect that attacked Athena when the team got called to their location during the after math there’s more to it but I would spare the details</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Hen: and dont forget the second hand trauma </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">TK: holy shit remind me and buck to not leave my dad and Captain Nash in the same room i dont want to see what would happen </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Buck: agreed from what I saw and heard about your dad when the team was in texas he seemed to have this weird chaotic energy </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Firefox: wow you perfectly summed up Strand Senior’s personality </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">TK: dont let my dad hear you call him senior </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">judd: you guys afraid that with the caps together you two will realize what actual messes the two of you are </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Carlos: Tk dont be dramatic it probably wont be that bad if the captains meet eventually </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">TK: Babe I’m from New York I’m supposed to be dramatic </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Buck like you were when you didn’t know why Carlos is on desk duty btw. why were you switched to desk?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">TK: his supervisor made a mistake earlier on who got assigned patrol and who on desk duty and not because he was injured </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Carlos: TK’s worry is kinda justified considering we already went through a near death experience specifically him when we started dating </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Buck: oof relatable had a few myself </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">TK: what happened </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Buck: long story to put it short </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Eddie: that’s putting it lightly </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for all the kudos and comments everyone I appreciate it, I really thought the fic would flop since my sense of humor might not land well and I see very rare chat fics in live action show fandoms, they’re a lot more common in anime fandoms.</p><p>and if you have any suggestions on what to incorporate in my fic comment down below</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>